


Hair and Earrings.

by Sorceress_Supreme



Series: The Lives of Azalea and Belle Kent [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom, Red Robin - Fandom, Superboy - Fandom
Genre: Az cuts her own hair!, Belle adds streaks!, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Ear Piercing, First earrings, Gen, M/M, Tim and Kon get the girls ears pierced!, hair cuts, hair dying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorceress_Supreme/pseuds/Sorceress_Supreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments in the girls lives where they get their ears pierced and cut their hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Az's Hair Age 6

**Author's Note:**

> I cut my own hair a few times as a kid and screwed up. We ALL probably have at one point. I mostly get it done by a professional now due to the layers in my hair. Other than that? I ask my mom to trim the ends and my bangs.

  It all started when Az was 6 and found her dad’s hair clippers and an old photo of him at 14 with the undercut. “ _I wanna try that!_ ” She thought so she waited for her parents to be downstairs with Belle before being extra quiet to sneak into her parents bathroom and start buzzing away at the left side of her hair the dark curls falling to her feet.

  It worked but she missed a few spots and had a single red line of blood on her scalp. Once she was done she set it down and went to show her family. Heading downstairs she made her way to the living room peeking in to see her daddy holding Belle and reading to her while dad tried to fix the shelf on the wall.

  Tim looked up to see Az and smiled. “You ok sweetheart?” He asked when he noticed she wasn’t coming into the room. “I’m ok.” She said still not entering suddenly feeling self-conscious. “ _What if daddy and dad get mad at me? I don’t want them mad!_ ” She thought her heart rate picking up causing Kon to set down his tools. “Az? Are you sure you’re ok dear?” He asked walking over to her.

  Az bit her lip trying to stay out of sight of her dad’s eyes. But he pulled her in gently and stared at her head. “Azalea River Kent….what did you do to your hair?” He asked and she looked down. Tim looked over and got up setting Belle down once he saw the red on her. “You’re bleeding. Az…what happened?” He asked inspecting the cut.

  Kon lifted her chin up gently so she’d look at him and so Tim could see the cut better. “Az. Explain please.” She felt the tears come but held them back. “It’s a small cut. Probably will only require a Band-Aid…but…” “I cut my hair.” She said quietly sounding so much like Belle. Kon sighed and hugged her. “You’re grounded for doing this without our help or permission. Got it?” She nodded.

  Belle walked over and patted Az’s new hair cut. “It feels…weird….” She said softly her own hair in braids. Tim smiled softly putting the Band-Aid on Az’s head. “Now now Belle. No calling your sister’s new hair weird.” He told her as Az sniffled into Kon’s shirt his hand rubbing her back. “Sorry.” Belle said watching as her dad calmed her sister down.

  Once Az had calmed down Kon looked over her hair. “You missed a few spots. Want me to fix it up Az?” He asked still rubbing her back. “Ok.” She murmured into his chest. Kon got up still holding her and headed to the kitchen to fix her hair. He set her down on a stool and got out the scissors before looking at her. “Az? Do you want me to even it all out or are you sticking with the undercut?” He asked.

  “I’m keeping the undercut.” She said smiling. He smiled back at her. “Ok then I’ll just fix it up.” He left briefly to get the clippers to help even out her hair along with the picture of him as a teen that she used as her reference. As soon as he was done he picked her up and brought her to the mirror in the hall by the kitchen.

  “What do you think my sweet flower?” She smiled and hugged him. “I love it dad! And…I’m sorry I didn’t ask earlier.” He smiled and kissed her head glad he didn’t have to go over the spot with the Band-Aid. “I’m glad you love it and I accept your apology. Now let’s go show your daddy and sister.”

  “Ok!” Az said smiling as Kon set her down and she ran ahead back to the living room where Tim and Belle were waiting. “Dad fixed it!” she said smiling and turning slowly so they could see. Tim smiled happily, “You look very good my sweet flower.” Belle walks over and hugged her. “You look happy. That’s good.” Kon smiled and floated one of Tim's camera’s over with his TTK and took a picture of his girls and his husband all happy and smiling. “ _Yeah I’ve got a great family._ ” He thought to himself.


	2. Earrings Azalea and Belle 9 Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Kon go to get their daughters ears pierced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok now I know SOME people don't think you should pierced kids ears this young. Me? THIS is when I got mine done. 9 months old. I didn't get my ears done again until I was 19 when I asked my mom if we could get a second set of piercings in my ears.

  They’re only nine months old when Tim talks to Kon about getting the girls ears pierced. Nine months since they were born. Tim wants to get them done with simple gold balls. Kon suggests pearls and Tim shakes his head. “I dunno it doesn’t seem like it would work…” Kon runs a hand in his hair thinking back to how many times he and Tim talked about Tim's own piercings? The two in his right eyebrow, the two nose piercings in the right nostril, the triple pierced ears, labret and finally the tongue. “Maybe Az should get the pearls and Belle gets the gold? That way we can tell them apart easier? Or do you think silver would work instead?”

  Tim thought about this and nodded. “Ok. Now if we get called out in tabloids for some weird claim of child abuse…” Kon smirked a bit at that. “Tim you forget I’m a reporter as well. My mom’s the editor in chief of the Daily Planet. I’ve written pieces on this. The gossip rags only want to incite chaos. It’s the same with the internet. If you want to do this too them while we can still get a needle into their skin? Ok.”

  “Heh. True. I just worry I mean…the media’s already trying to crucify me over them.” Kon hugged his husband close running a hand in his hair. “They’re morons. You gave your reasons. Steph would’ve been happy to do this but she was already pregnant with Stevie. And you didn’t want someone to suffer the media circus.” Tim sighed contently before replying “You’re right. I guess I just worry too much.”

  Kon kisses his head before lifting his chin up and kissing his lips softly. “Yes I am and yes you do. Now shall we go check on the girls?” Tim kissed him back. “We shall.” They headed upstairs to the nursery where the girls were taking their afternoon nap. They found that they were still asleep when they got in and Tim smiled softly as he went to get Belle from the crib first.

  Belle stirred a bit when she felt herself be lifted up and whimpered until she opened her eyes and saw her daddy and then smiled. “Hey sweetie. You have a nice nap?” He asked holding her and stroking her cheek. Belle cooed and gurgled patting his finger and grabbing it. “What you want my finger?” He asked smiling as Kon carried Az over to the changing table.

  Kon changed Az while Tim checked Belle. “You’re being quiet today Az. Still half asleep?” He teased while she grumbled and curled her tiny fists. He finished changing her before taking Belle to change. Tim held Az and got the comb to brush out her soft curls. “We’re gonna go out today. You can’t have your hair be a mess my flower.”  
After he combed out the tangles he sat down in the rocking chair with her holding his finger. Kon held Belle once he was done and went to look at the chest of drawers to see if there was anything to put the girls in post nap. “Should we change their clothes Tim?” He said as he picked up one of Az’s Batgirl shirts.

  “Maybe. Especially since they need to eat first.” Kon got out some shirts and shorts and laid them out for later. “Ok. Lunch THEN we see if we need to change their clothes then we go to the mall?” Tim nodded and they went downstairs. Once in the kitchen Kon set up the girls’ high-chairs and tom got to work making lunch once the girls were in them.

 Tim came over with lunch for the girls raspberry jam on soft bread and torn up cheese sticks for Belle and Gooseberry for Az. He set the plates down and got their sippy cups full of apple juice as Kon got the bibs around them. “You know they’re getting too old for that right?” Tim said as Az started to mash her hands in her food and eat. “Yeah but it helps keep them SOMEWHAT clean.” Kon replied as Belle nibbled on her cheese.

  Later once they go the girls cleaned up and in new clothes they headed for the mall. Tim kept looking back to the car seats where their daughters were babbling to each other cutely and holding hands. He took a quick picture with his phone to send to everyone later. “Those two can be real chatterboxes. Eh Tim?” Kon said smiling to his husband who blushed a bit.

  “Yeah well… they get it from you.” Tim replied as he looked through their cds for something to put in. “Go with Frozen. They love it.” Kon said as Tim flipped past cds. “No. I think I’ve had enough of frozen for a bit. Maybe…Ah! Here we go!” He said as he put the cd in and the soundtrack to Beauty and the Beast began to play. Kon laughed as Az started to babble along with the words.

  Tim smiled and turned back to the girls. “What you like singing Az?” Az nodded as Belle smiled softly listening to the music as Kon smiled at his family. “Hey Tim? The mall’s coming up soon. You still worried?” Tim turned back and sighed. “Yes. I’m worried. They’re so little still.” Kon reached over and held Tim's hand squeezing it reassuringly. “They’ll be ok. I promise.”

  Once they parked and got the girls out of the car and in their stroller they headed inside to the mall looking around for a place that did piercings. “Claire’s does good work Tim. We could go there. I think they’ve got one of their earrings sales going on too so we can get replacements for when we can change them out.” Kon said pushing the girls towards the store. “Alright we’ll go to Claire’s.” Tim agreed and followed his husband and daughters to the store. Once inside Tim smiled softly remembering how he felt getting his nose done for a mission. Belle looked around the store at all the colors and shiny pieces of jewelry. Az was kicking her legs while Tim stayed with the stroller Kon asking a sales girl if she could do their daughters ears.

  “So how old are they Mr. Kent?” The sales girl asked as she went over to Tim and the girls. “9 months. Twin girls.” Kon replied as Tim kneeled in front of his daughters letting them cling to his fingers. “Ok and Mr. Kent? You’re…that’s…Tim…” She stammered out, “Yeah. Tim's my husband.” Kon said smiling. “Alright. So whose going first?”

  Tim got up and unstrapped Az from her part of the stroller. “Azalea will. That ok sweetie?” He asked looking at Kon. “Yeah ok. I’ll hold Belle when it’s her turn then ok?” Tim nodded and got in the chair holding Az and the sales girl held up the acrylic box that had the options for the studs. “So what is she getting?” Tim looked with Az and picked out the gold studs for Az.

  “Those. And Belle’s will be silver ok?” The girl nodded and marked her ears and rubbed the sanitizer over them as well. “Alright hold her steady.” She said as she lined the piercing gun up with the marker dot and once Tim gave her the ok counted to three and pierced Az’s ear quickly sanitizing it before repeating the process Az crying only a little in her daddy’s arms.

  “Good girl Az. It’s ok the pain will go away soon.” Tim said rocking her gently as he got up from the chair. Once she calmed down it was Kon’s turn with Belle. He got in the chair and the process was repeated. “There. You’re lucky they didn’t cry that much.’ The girl said after explaining about how to care for the girls ears, ‘Most babies cry for much longer and much louder.”

  “What can I say?’ Kon said with a slight quirk in his smile, ‘Our girls are special.” Tim rolled his eyes a bit as he double checked the straps for the girls’ stroller as Kon paid the girl for doing the girls ears and for the earrings they got to replace the ones they had in once six weeks had passed and they could switch them. “Have a nice day.” Tim told the girl as they left. “You too!”

  “So now do you want to head home Tim?” Kon asked as Tim pushed the stroller the girls calm and quiet. “Alright. Besides I think they’ve had enough excitement for one day. “ Kon leaned over and kissed his cheek long since not caring if anyone saw. He had a wonderful husband and two beautiful girls so why bother caring what others thought if he kissed his Robin in public?


	3. Dying for Color.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle finally adds some color to her black hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update this! I hope to also get chapter two of my YJ fic The First Time out soon!

  Belle sat at her computer looking up the techniques for stripping her black hair and dying it in bright colors. She pulled her braid over her shoulder to look at it imagining what it would be like when those seven colors intertwined with the inky black of her hair and she smiled. “ _Ok I think I’ve got this down. Just got to get dad to dye my hair now._ ” She thought as she got up with her laptop and headed downstairs to the kitchen where her dad was nursing a cup of tea and looking over the latest stock reports.

  “Dad?” Tim looked up at her voice and smiled softly his glasses perched on his nose a bit. “Yes Bee?” he asked as she sat down next to him and opened up her laptop again. “I want to dye my hair. I looked it all up. I want to do this…please?” she asked showing him the colors on dark hair how it would peek through and the process.

  Tim looked this all over and smiled at her. “Ok. When do you want to do this?” Belle bit her lower lip a habit she’d picked up from him years ago. “Now. Tonight.” He looked at her his beautiful daughter who at 16 wanted to do this. The daughter who had her ears pierced and a simple ruby stud labret piercing. “You do know this will take a while right?” She nodded. “I know. But I want to do this. Please dad?” Tim sighed softly. “Alright. Get changed into a shirt you don’t mind getting bleach and dye on.”

  Belle hugged him and grinned before running off to her room to get changed. “YES! I’m gonna get a rainbow in my hair!” She said with joy as she looked for her oldest t-shirt to change into as Tim got things ready in the kitchen. Once she got it on she grabbed her hairbrush, a dozen or so hair clips and a book before heading back downstairs to her dad as he mixed the colored dyes. “Ready…well...mostly…” She said sheepishly. Tim looked and saw the brush and smiled. “Want me to brush it out them Ma Belle?”

  She nodded as she sat down in the chair and he wrapped an old towel around her shoulders for extra protection and started to unravel the braid. Slowly brushing out her hair a comb by him to separate the sections he was going to dye from the rest. Belle smiled softly as he did this a sigh escaping her as she relaxed. “Never get tired of this…” Tim kissed her head. “It’s one of life’s greatest pleasures. Having someone else brush your hair.”

  She smiled softly remembering all the times her daddy did this for her. “Yeah…it feels so good.” She said dreamily. Tim chuckled softly “Don’t fall asleep on me Ma Belle.” “I’m not. I was just remembering all the times you’d do this when I was little. That’s all.” She said smiling. “I see.’ He replied starting to comb and separates the hair at the nape of her neck piling the rest on top of her head in a tight bun. ‘Which time are you thinking about?” he asked as he secured the bun.

  “When I was eight after I broke my arm. After Auntie Steph set my arm you started to brush my hair. You braided it afterwards and kept saying how scared you were when I fell.” Tim stopped and kissed her head. “Of course I was scared. You’re my daughter. Bluebird or not. You’re still my little girl. I was terrified because you weren’t moving at first and when you did? You were crying and I just wanted it to be a sprained wrist that I could bandage and kiss better.”

  “I know daddy.” She said with a soft smile. Tim shook his head a bit. “Good now…before I start mixing the dyes more? What kind of colors are we talking? Pastels? Neon? Or their normal shades?” He asked as he got the foil to hold the bits of hair in place while he bleached and later dyed them. “Normal shades please.” Belle replied opening her book on her lap and started to read as her dad got to work.

  A few hours later Belle was out of the shower and inspecting the streaks of color in her wet hair grinning as she wrapped a towel around her body and then wringing the extra water out of her hair with an old cotton shirt before throwing her hair up into a towel on the top of her head. “Ok now to wait about an hour to see how they took and then brag to Az!” she said with a smile getting out of hers and her sisters shared bathroom.

  Heading into her bedroom she quickly dried her body off before putting on her pj’s making sure to put on one of her button down tops before heading back out to put the towel on the towel rack in the bathroom and heading back to the kitchen to see if there were any apples left in the fridge.

  When she walked in once again her dad Tim was at the table but this time Az was with him and from the looks of it she’d just got home from her date. “Hey sis. How’d it go?” She asked sitting down by her twin. “It went fine. Until he decided to get handsy…I MIGHT’VE broken a couple of his fingers…” Az said with a sheepish grin her long black curls up in a braided mohawk showing off the shaved underside of her head.

  “Ouch…so aside from that it went well?” Belle inquired as her dad passed her an apple which she accepted with a nod before eating. “Yeah I mean it was good but…I dunno…I think I might just like Kallie more than other people…” Az said blushing at the mention of their uncle Kal’dur’s daughter Kallie. “Just remember that Jason will start singing “Kiss the Girl” when you’re both together" Tim said with a smile.

“I know dad.’ Az says rolling her eyes a bit before looking at Belle, ‘So…what’d you do lil’sis?” She asks grinning. Belle looks over smiling softly, “I asked daddy to put the streaks I’ve been wanting in my hair. They still need to be in the towel for a bit but they looked great when I saw them.” She replied her smile bigger. Az leaned over the table and hugged her “That’s great! I can’t wait to see how they look when you put your hair up!”

Belle hugged her back grinning the whole time. “Don’t worry you’ll be one of the first ones to see it!” Tim smiled and took a photo on his phone before sending it to Kon who was away on a mission for the Justice League. “It appears you had nothing to worry about you big worrywart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So any suggestions on what I should post next for the twins in this?


End file.
